My 'lil Ness
by AudreyBethABBaby
Summary: What if Jacob had left before Bella had given birth? Ten years later he sees a young lady walking down the street. This unravels an emotional past. R and R
1. Chapter 1

My little Ness

What if Jacob had left before Bella had given birth? Ten years later he sees a young lady walking down the street. This unravels an emotional past.

Jacob's POV

I haft to go on with this depressing life. Just waiting. Sam stopped phasing eight years ago and left me alpha of the pack. He and emily now have little munchkin werewolves running around the house. Just to think how much I'd give for that. The whole pack has their imprint. Even Leah.. She and Danny make googly eyes from across the table. She's changed as a person inside. Leah now takes yoga. Everyone's changed. The pack keeps telling me I'll find her some day but its been ten years since Bella and I still haven't gotten over her. She could be dead for all I know. Long gone. With the little monster running around. Damn Edward. Just to know he's most likely suffering because of Bella's death gives me a reason to live. The word live rang a bell in my mind. A memory of the night I left Bella rushed into my mind.

10 years ago

The thing was killing Bella I didn't want to watch so I left. I went out the door.. This is our last good bye Bella. I have no other reason to live. I ran to the same cliff Bella had almost died and I jumped. Water rushed over my head. Cold water went into my lungs. The current started pushing me to the rocks. Leaving me badly wounded. This wound would kill a human. I just lay there waiting for death to take me. The next day I awoke. I stood up to observe my wounds. They weren't there anymore. Nothing.

This memory made me shutter. I sighed as I heard the door bell ring. I walked to the door. Taking a deep breath before I opened the door. I already knew who it was by smell. It was Leah. She knocked again impatiently. One thing that didn't change about her. I opened the door letting her in silently. Her nose scrunched up. "whens the last time you cleaned? As a matter of fact, when's the last time you showered?" said. I frowned. "have you just come here to criticize me?" I said depressingly. "no I haven't. Its just that me and the pack are worried about you. You never go out anymore. You don't do anything except stay in here. Nothings gonna get better unless you clean yourself up and move on ." she said in a worried tone. "why do I haft to move on?" I said plainly. " please Jake. For me and the pack get cleaned up and let's go out of town. I promise you'll feel better." Leah and I have been best friends ever since. She knows what I'm feeling because she went through it before. " if I do this will you promise to let me live my depressing life?" I said annoyed. "yes I will."

The next day I took a shower, shaved, and cut my hair. Anything to get Leah off of my back. I was wearing a new shirt and jeans. My shirt plain and gray and my pants blue jeans.. I had actually eaten breakfast today. I brushed my teeth and called Leah to pick me up. Leah showed up with a full car. I never thought it was possible to fit the whole pack in one car. Before I got in I heard Seth say " Damn you look good. Did you imprint and not tell us?" Leah shot him a evil glance then elbowed him. I pretended not to hear that for Seth's sake. In a hour we finally reached our destination. We walked through the mall for hours until I finally spoke up. " Hey Leah, I'm going to go for a walk." She turned around. "If you ditch I'll get you, drag you by your ear all the way back over here. Then to keep you in check I'll put a leash on you. Do I even haft to go on to the muzzle?" She said then smiled sweetly. I cussed to myself then decided I might as well go on the walk.

When walking I saw a figure. I smelled a vampire. I was already to far from the pack and I couldn't phase in public. I ran up to the figure to get a look at their eyes. I wanted to know if it had been feeding on human blood. I realized it was a girl. She looked very similar to Bella. She looked up at me and her eyes met mine. She was the person holding me to this universe. She blushed. "I'm Renesemee." She held her hand out. I took it. "Jacob." I said.

* * *

A little note:

Bella is not dead. Jacob just thinks she is. In the next chapter you'll find out that She isn't dead nor is Edward or any of the Cullens.

REVIEW


	2. Chapter 2: Meeting the parents

She laughed. "Your so adorable!" She said in a voice you would talk to a dog in. "Hey Ren I'm not a dog." I said"Not now your not." We have been talking for hours. "Its getting late.", she said "Wanna come over and meet my family?" A family of vamps? For this girl anything. "Are you sure that's okay with them?" I asked her making sure. I acted as if it were no big deal. As if I went into a family full of vampires everyday. "Yeah, I'm sure they won't mind." She said. Something reminded me of Bella. "Okay what time and where?" I asked her. She pulled out her cell phone most likely to check the time. "seven at the house over there in the forest kinda." I laughed at her poor sense of direction. "I'm sure I'll find it" I said reassuring her.

Ren's POV

I ran into my house slightly blushing at the fact that I was just talking to the hottest guy in the world! I wanted to dance around and scream. I slammed the front door open. "Where have you been?" My father, Edward asked me. "Around" I said. I smirked. He smelled me. "you smell horrible!" I laughed humorlessly . "thanks for the compliment dad." I ran half way up the stairs then remembered why I had been so happy. "OH YEAH AND I INVITED A GUY TO DINNER! HE'LL BE HERE AT SEVEN!" I yelled down the stairs. Before my father could react I ran up the stairs almost tripping over the last one. I had to get ready. Alice skipped in. "LA la la la la la, So... I heard you invited a guy. Need help picking out your clothes?" She chirped. I knew this was coming but I was in a good mood. "sure." She skipped to my closet. This was going to be a long day.

Jacob's POV

Once my love of my life left I turned around to see the whole pack watching. I rubbed my head. "I think someone just imprinted!!!!" Seth yelled. "Shut up." I told him. Leah looked at me and smiled. He started making kissy faces at me. "I wouldn't be talking if I were you. Sophie and Sethy sitting in a tree F-U-C-K-I-N-G first comes sex then comes abortion then comes a broken hearted SETHYYYY" I laughed as he chased me. I was for once truly happy. If someone would have told me I was going to imprint on a half vampire half human. I would have laughed. But now who is there to laugh at? Then again if someone would have told me about vampires and werewolves I would have laughed too. I sigh as I checked the time and got ready to meet Ren's parents. As I thought her name I realized it was a mouthful. I needed to make up a nickname for her. My mind ran on something to call her as Leah drove me home. She had told me her family calls her Ren but I needed a name that only I could call her. When I got home I changed my shirt then checked the time. 6:30. I better get going.

I got to her house and it was huge. Her family must be rich bloodsuckers. I laughed at my mental joke. I rang the door bell. My eyes grew wide when I saw who it was. My old enemy Edward. I rubbed my eyes to see if I was dreaming. I quickly closed my mouth. "EDWARD?" He must have been surprised too but he never showed any emotion. "What might you be doing here?" He asked me. It was like the past all over again. Please don't tell me he was dating Renesemee. "Renesemee invited me." I told him. I heard a very familiar voice from the house. "Edward, Honey is it that bad?" A female voice said from the house. Not to far away. "Yes Bella my love its quite bad." Edward said. My mouth once again dropped when I heard the name Bella. But then again this could all be a dream. Edward could have fallen in love with another Bella.

A slim figure walked up to the door. It was Bella. My Bella. I mean Edward's Bella. "J-Jacob?" She asked stupidly.

* * *

Thank you to all my reviewers. You guys make me forget about my sad life. I hate my school!!! Anyways please review! I did the most stupidest thing. Just to let you guys know I had this written about a month ago. I feel so stupid. I thought I posted this lol.

*Maianna-Beth*


End file.
